Kindred Factions
Kindred Politics in the Caerleon Chronicle The VtM venue is intended to be a small one that fits into the cross-over nature of the chronicle. There is only a single active bloodline, Ventrue descended from Mithras. All five of the Welsh Princes and most of their progeny are much older than the Convention of Thorns and have no interest in the politics of the Camarilla outside of their own borders. Other clans and even other Ventrue bloodlines have to tread softly in Wales- and in the case of Prince Indrus' domain... they don't get to tread at all. This means that there is no Sabbat vs. Camarilla or Clan vs. Clan paradigm in the chronicle. Politics abound, but the factions are different in nature, designed for the scope of the game itself. Caitiffs/Anarchs These young vampires have defied their sires and the Prince in some way and ran away to Cardiff before they were caught. Sometimes they dare venture out of Cardiff to involve themselves in some way with Newport. Doing so is dangerous; caitiff can be killed on sight without repercussion by any other Kindred in the domain. The Prince makes no real separation between caitiff and anarch; he uses the terms interchangeably. It is possible for a caitiff who can prove their descent to Idrus to sometimes escape Final Death for a lesser punishment. Very young catiffs might be given to mentors to undergo 25-50 years as a fledge. Older caitiff could be recognized as neonates or even ancilla. Elder vampires should have the good sense to contact the Prince and ask permission to cross into his domain. (Melyn-goch crosses at whim, for example, but as part of her agreement with Idrus). Recognized Kindred with anarchist philosophies but cannot be proven to be conspiring against the Prince or the Traditions are tolerated if not trusted. The Knights of Mithras In the Dark Ages, both Marcus Verus of Chester and Rhodry ap Geraint were among Mithras' personal court. They were distinguished for their loyalty and ability. Now that Mithras is in torpor once more, the Knights of Mithras devote themselves to protecting the methuselah's bloodline and his interests. They have no fondness for personal fidelity to Lady Anne Bowesley who is much younger than they are and claims to kingship are based on her being Mithras' last lover-companion. They nevertheless let Queen Anne rule London so long as she keeps things in balance. Younger members of the Knights of Mithras tend to fall into deep love with the aristocratic, feudalistic ideals of "knighthood" as popularized in modern culture. Some of the Fae are enamored with these "Vampire Knights" and take them as lovers or companions if they can. The Midnight Court Led by Myfawny, the vampires of the Midnight Court are something of a Gehenna Cult but seem more interested in awakening the antediluvians and spawning apocalyptic events that end the Age of Man and bring a new darker, more magical and spiritual reality. On the surface, the Midnight Court simply seems to be involved in a lot of passionate hedonism, feeding the inner beast and celebrating their immortality in ways that shock and outrage more humane vampires. Prince Idrus and most of the elders are disaffected by the excesses of the Midnight Court so long as the Traditions themselves are not violated. Politically Indifferent These kindred put their own self-interests ahead of other considerations. They might have high or low humanity, they might love or hate their blood-drinking immortality. They are more interested in personal matters such as love affairs, vendetta against another kindred, training their ghouls or achieving financial or artistic success than what is going on in the greater kindred society. They might personally disagree with some or all of the Traditions but they aren't likely to breech them unless they are sure they can get away with it. Prince Indrus has their support unless someone comes along to who seems like they'd be much more appealing for some reason. Servants of the Queen Kindred in this faction have some kind of tie to the Court of Lady Anne Bowesley. They might be her descendents and convinced one of the Elders of the Domain to sponsor them. They might simply have been blackmailed or bribed into becoming her informants. They might have been lovers to her or Valerius. She or her minions might have found a way to blood bind them. For one reason or another, they are the minions of the Prince of London and do not support the independent governance of Wales by its five princes and believe the princes should swear to Prince Anne the same oaths most of them had given to Mithras during the Dark Ages. Like anarchists, royalists are tolerated by Idrus and his court as long as they merely "talk" and don't commit acts of treason or break the Traditions. Sometimes, Prince Indrus and his people use known Servants of the Queen as double-agents or intentionally feed them misinformation. The Trust Jevon Conway is the youngest of Prince Idrus' three childer and the leader of The Trust. In many ways, this small faction is in complete opposition with the Midnight Court. These Kindred struggle to not only keep themselves humane but devote themselves to human social progressivism and environmental conservation. They share the kind of "Gaian" philosophies of the lupines- and there are rumors that Jevon Conway secretly consorts with one or more of the beastmen who makes its home in Magor Swamp. He actively denies it and speaks of the lupines as "beautiful but deadly" creatures that he somewhat admires and believes need to be left alone to dwell and breed in peace. Through his human minions, Jevon Conway controls the Gwent Wildlife Trust. Members of the Trust seek to evolve better ethics, morals and a sense of spirituality in themselves and the human population of the domain. They are not passive peaceniks, however. The Kindred of The Trust consider competition and conflict to be extremely natural and healthy; they are just as likely to kill humans as other vampires- they believe themselves to be "shepherds with an overpopulated flock". go to the Main Vampire Page